Rhaistlin Rahl
Rhaistlin Dalarius Rahl Appearance A young-looking mage with a cool, unconcerned look on his face. A fiery pony-tail haircut tied and cut in a very elven style blows in the wind behind him. His skin has very little hair on it, for a human, and is unusually smooth without a single mark upon it. Despite an exterior of calmness, his eyes appear to burn with a sort of fiery intelligence, signifying both a youthful curiousity, aswell as significant inner strength. Those with magical talents realise almost instantly the unusual amount of magical energy within this young man, who could not be older then 20, however even to those who are unable to sence the raw magical affinity within, it is obvious, that despite his youth he is not one to be taken lightly due to the sheer aura of strength this mage has about him. There is little other features about him that would seperate him from the crowd, except perhaps the azure coloured eyes, which seem to sparkle just as brilliantly in the darkness as in the light, hinting perhaps of a distant elven heritage...or perhaps something even more magical. Personality Calm, Collected, Confident. Rhaistlin is rarely fased by an enemy. He is intelligent and quick, seeing subtle things which most other people would dismiss. He picks up new skills quickly and rarely has trouble learning new spells, however he does seem to have been born with more power then he is able to control, and his spells sometimes do not go where intended...however Rhaistlin has improved in this respect and unlike in childhood, drawing more power then he can currently control is a rare occurance for him now. As far as his morality goes, Rhaistlin can best be described as a chaotic good person. Rhaistlin will generally help a person in need, but saving the world isn't his priority. He will often go to the very borderline between good and evil when it comes to seeking more power. However as to date Rhaistlin refuses to overstep this line. As of late ,however, he has become a bit more reclusive, always wearing a hood and appearing in the company of warlocks more and more often. Despite being predominantly good, Rhaistlin doesn't have much respect for law and order. He follows his own personal morals and will not, for example, hand a criminal to guards if he deems that this criminal doesnt deserve punishment, even if what the criminal did was against the law. Being a quiet and thoughtful person, Rhaistlin doesnt have many true friends. However if you are lucky enough to become one of the few people Rhaistlin trully trusts and cares about, you will have gained an unwaveringly loyal and caring companion. Biography Childhood Son of a farmer in Elwynn, Rhaistlin Dalarius Rahl was born into an average family consisting of him, his little brother and his two parents. While he could never complain of being overfed, there was never any particular hardships in the household. Unlike most other boys living on farmsteads in the area Rhaistlin learned to read and write at an early age, taught by his elderly grandfather. It was in autumn, after his grandfather passed away from illness, when he first discovered an old tome in his grandfather's room of basic magic. From then on he spent almost every moment of his time reading the mystical book. It was only a couple years later that the boy got the courage to try a fireball spell. Displaying amazing affinity to the arcane, considering noone had been there to tutor him, Rhaistlin managed to create a flame, albeit a tiny one, on his first go at the spell. In excitement he attempted to better himself by creating a larger one, however lacking any control over his abilities the flame burnt down one of the farm buildings. Fearing doing more damage Rhaistlin, now almost 15, went of to live with an old family friend near Norshire Abbey to improve his skills. Studying under the old mage, Rhaistlin managed to learn basic control over his magic, although not learning much aside from that. His elderly tutor, although a kindly man, was by no means much of a mage. It was at the age of 17 that Rhaistlin decided that there was no more he could learn from his teacher. Having developed a great curiousity for the arcane and knowledge the inexperienced mage set of to find another master, and expand his powers... A New Master Searching for ways to expand his abilities, Rhaistlin decided to track to Stormwind thinking that there might be more mages there. On the way he stopped for supplies by The Lion's Pride Inn of Goldshire. It was there that the young mage met Archmage Cranius of the Kirin Tor. The archmage, impressed by Rhaistlin's intelligence and likely sensing the fair bit of magical power within the young man, decided to extend the offer of apprenticeship to Rhaistlin. Rhaistlin awed by the Archmage's magical abilities, was delighted that he had found someone so powerful to teach him more so quickly. Without much more thought he excepted the offer and became Archmage Cranius' apprentice and a newly inducted mage of the Kirin Tor. He spent almost a year training under the Archmage, in the colours of the Kirin Tor. He gained a lot of dangerous and powerful knowledge, aswell as considerably expanding his powers. In such a short time Rhaistlin had become a considerably powerful young sorcerer, impressing those around him. However, with Dalaran's impending move to Northrend and having learnt of its upcoming war against the scourge and the blue dragon flight, Rhaistlin felt that this battle wasn't for him and so he left both his master and the Kirin Tor, in order to travel the world and expand his abilities further.